Catching You
by JemGirl77
Summary: "Eight days of nothing. Not a touch, not a kiss, nothing. AAAHHHH!" Draco couldn't take it anymore. Yaoi one shot.


Catching You

It has been one month since they mutually and wordless agreed to becoming a couple, but it was said that no one else was to know.

Their relationship was to be a secret until a good time presented itself for them to let others know that they were together, if they were still together by the time that most opportune moment presented itself.

They both saw the logic in this and no objections were voiced, but now a nagging voice was growing louder inside one half of this pair.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

I turned around for the fourth time and walked back towards my bed on the other side of the room. I had glared at the other occupants and they had wisely stayed outside while I thought of what to do with the mess I had gotten myself in.

I clenched and unclenched my hands as I felt his hair moving through my fingers again. _It's not helping me to keep thinking about him._ I told myself as I now thought of kissing his neck again. I turned and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was just about time. _I'm going to do it. He's given me no choice._ I told myself as I picked up my green lined robe from over the back of the chair where I dropped it just ten minutes before.

_I know where to catch up with him. _I'll keep the secret, but I had to touch him. Eight days and we haven't even touched hands never mind kissed. I wanted to smell him as he pressed up against me. I lost sight of the hall and the students as they made way for me down the center of the passage. I didn't have any of my so called friends with me, but I still carried enough respect as a Malfoy, if not fear, for them to get out of my way.

The image of the one I was currently hunting faded from my sight as my hair was blown into my face. I stopped to move the strands aside and looked around to see where I was. _I'm almost there._ I realized as I looked across the courtyard that was now in front of me. I saw the red tuft that the Weasleys called hair and knew he had to be with him. I crossed the open area in time to see the three of them as they turned a corner and heard the dying sound of a comment from the ever talkative Granger.

I didn't hide the fact that I was following them. Students from all the houses moved out of my way as I got closer. I watched them as they talked and smiled and not soon enough part ways. Once he was out of their sight I pulled him into the closest door that we passed as I caught up with him.

I looked into the room first and saw that it was an empty class room. I yanked on his arm and pulled him in quickly before he could call for help or reach for his wand. As he fell to the ground I pulled out my own and aimed it at the door and it's lock to secure it twice before placing the unneeded weapon on the table next to me as I turned around.

"Draco, what is wrong with you?" he asked as he looked up at me confused and a little angry.

"Nine days Potter, nine days," I told him as I took off my robe to keep it from getting dirty or wrinkled.

"What are you talking about? What happened nine days ago?" he asked without a clue.

I came closer to him as he seemed to have decided to stay on the floor. I bent and brought my face closer to his.

"I understand why, I just think that you are trying to torment me or you don't know when to give in," I told him before I saw his mouth and couldn't stop from moving in closer.

"Drac..." I heard him starting to say my name in protest, but I wasn't going to listen. I pressed my lips to his and opened his mouth to mine as I drank in everything about him. My hands were now in his thick hair. I was tasting him under my lips. I laid over him just to feel his body squirm against mine.

I was starving for him and I had not had my fill when I pulled our lips apart. I breathed heavily as I looked down on him. His glasses were barely hanging on to his face now. His skin was pale and red at the same time. I felt his hands on my body now and realized that they had been there almost since I started my assault on him.

One hand held on to my arm while the other had found a place to hold on to around my belt in the middle of my back.

"I want more Potter," I told him. I don't know if it was meant as a threat, or warning, but I knew it was promise to myself. I started pulling his robe off of him and stopped when I heard a tear. I looked into his green eyes. I didn't care about the cloth that bared the colors and symbol of my rival house, but it could upset him. I waited a moment and all he did was stare back at me with a blank look that could easily change to horror over what I had just done. I started to uncurl my fingers from his slightly damaged robes to feel him tighten his hold on my belt and pull me closer to him.

"You started this. You should finish it," he said before his crooked glasses came closer to me. His lips were hot under mine. My pants got tighter as I opened my mouth to let his tongue in.

"Aahhh," I lowly moaned into his mouth as all the itches I had from not holding him over the past eight days were finally calmed. I went back to pulling his clothing free from his body, but by the time I pressed my mouth to his jaw line and licked downwards, I had yet to free him completely of his shirt and felt it as it touched one of my ears.

"Muumm," he moaned as he tried to keep quite, but as I sucked on his skin gladly remembering the delightful taste it had and enjoyed it now, I felt his hips move up between my legs to rub both or trapped erections together.

"You are ruining my plans Potter," I told him as I closed my eyes and pushed back. I just wanted to hold him and kiss him and feel his body against mine. Possibly have a little chat of why such measures had to be taken on my part.

"DRACO!" he shouted as I pushed my hand down the front of his pants and gripped him before moving along his hot flesh as best I could in a pair of pants that were still zipped up. I felt his hand on my arm as he tried to pull me out.

"I thought you wanted me to finish what I started?" I asked him as I leaned in closer to whisper the words into his mouth and to continue sliding my hand up and down at a better angle.

"Oohh..." he moaned as his closed his eyes. I came in closer and touched his lips with mine. _Oh this was too painful. _I pulled my hand out and started to open his pants.

"No, You can't!" he shouted.

"You can't stop me now Potter," I told him as I looked down at the rim of his tidy whites. I placed my hands on his hips and rubbed my thumbs over this exposed waist line. I looked up at his face again and saw him breathing deeply before I kissed him deeply again before standing. I lifted up my shirt and started to undo the waist of my own pants that I really didn't want to be wearing at this moment.

**Knock. Knock.**

"Mr. Potter? Are you in there?" came from the other side of the door. It was the old bat, Professor McGonagall. She hovers over Potter like Weasley hangs round his muggle girl friend Granger. If I didn't know that she didn't have a shot in frozen hell of being with him I would be tempted with the idea of being jealous of her persistence at being his guardian fairy.

I quickly undid the little progress that I had made with my clothing before looking down at Harry to see that he was doing the same. I reached out and pulled him up by the tie that was still around his neck.

"Answer me. Who is in there?" came her aged female voice again. I looked into Potter's eyes as he looked back at me. I kissed him quickly before she undid my spell and entered the room. I felt his hands on me again but I couldn't tell if he was pulling me towards him or pushing me away. I pulled away and looked into his green eyes once again. It then struck me that I was seeing them without his glasses between us. I pulled further away from him as I looked for his glasses. _The last time they broke he took forever to get them fixed._

There was a cracking, breaking sound that drew both our eyes to the door. _I had to get out of here._ I thought I looked down at him.

"Good Bye Harry," I said with a smile as I left his sitting on the floor to race over to the table that had my wand. As I wrapped my fingers around it I heard my spells as they were broken. The sound of breaking glass falling in waves preceded the clink of the lock that was now open. I looked around for a way out and saw the open window behind Potter. I jumped over him and dived out the window. I didn't hear anything but one foot fall coming from where the door was, before I heard the wind rushing past my ears as I jumped out of the opening in the wall. As I fell I hit my shoulder on the grass covered ground that was just four feet below the opening. The force of my run had me rolling until I hit the trunk of a tree that put a stop to my downward travel.

_Ow my bloody head._ I laid there for a bit waiting for everything to stop spinning. I then quickly turned my head from side to side as I looked around, upside down, to see if anyone was running in my direction. _No one would come running after me._ I told myself as peace settled over me. If they knew it was me no student would come running after me, they knew they weren't as strong as me to last long in a fight.

And if they didn't know it was me, Potter wasn't going to tell them. I smiled and enjoyed the sunshine on my face as I now propped up both my feet on the tree trunk. I grinned at the sight Professor McGonagall must have met when she entered the room. I didn't leave any bruises on him, but his missing glasses and torn robe would have it looking like he was in something of a fight.

_My robe! _I hit my head as I remembered leaving it behind in my haste to get away unseen. _Great!_ Now I have to go get one before my next class started. I kicked against the tree and rolled backwards until I landed in a crouched position that allowed me to stand up in a dignified manner. I brushed myself off before looking back the way I had rolled. It was at the top of small hill actually. Even if I didn't run I'm sure I would have rolled down here anyway just by jumping out the window.

I took a more upright look around and realized that I was just a building away from my house. I walked in the direction that would get me there the fastest and slowly I began to mix with the rest of the students of the school. No one said anything or tried to stop me and I passed a Professor or two. Lucky I wasn't the only one not wearing his robe.

_I'll have to ask him what happened after I got away before we finished what we started, _I started to think as I now walked down the hallway towards the door of my house. I'm sure I wouldn't have to wait too long for that meeting. I skipped down two steps at a time as I went down to the dorm sections and towards my room. I opened my wardrobe and pulled out a nice, clean, ironed, spotless robe. I smelled the fabric before pulling it on. _It was there. _The smell that my mom has washed into my clothing since the day I took my first breath. It was the one thing that she drilled into the house elves during her visits to see me.

I pulled it on and slowly turned around as I prepared to leave the room, but stopped when something green on my bed caught my attention. I had made my bed like I did every morning and nothing green was to be seen when looking at my bed, but there it was. I walked closer as I realized what it was. It was my robe. _How did it get here?_ I picked it up and something fell to the floor. I picked up a folded piece of paper and opened it.

'Catch Me' was all it said. I felt a grin take over my face. Somehow Potter had gotten it back to me. Father always did say that hunting was fun.


End file.
